1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supply control apparatus, an image-forming apparatus, and a supply control method.
2. Related Art
When toner in a developing unit is consumed, electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses replenish toner from a toner cartridge based on the consumed amount of toner, and maintain a toner density in the developing unit.